


I Call You Mine

by ajaeparkian



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, Idk what i'm doing, Kink, M/M, Possesive boyfriend, Slight Rough Sex, Smut, dom!Wonho, god forgive me, jealous wonho, leather harness, slight BDSM, sub!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajaeparkian/pseuds/ajaeparkian
Summary: Hyungwon who recently been too occupied with his DJ schedule and friends is not aware of how much his boyfriend been building up his jealousy inside. Until Wonho decided enough was enough.





	I Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tempt to fulfill one of the request in MX Fic Request Forum in Tumblr
> 
> Hyungwonho fic where Wonho is so possesive about his boyfriend and please smut :)

Everyone was happy about Hyungwon debut as a DJ, he gets to perform his new talents each day. Proud to show Monbebe just how much he has learned, of course that means meeting with some new friends who knew better about DJ than Monsta X member itself.  
But unfortunately it makes a certain member crankier every day, who else if it isn’t Wonho. His boyfriend, no, Wonho was more than happy to let Hyungwon explore his new hobby but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with him hanging out with his DJ friends.  
Kihyun had talked to him about this, saying that he should give Hyungwon freedom just like the younger did to him and his music. In fact, Hyungwon was really cool about Wonho staying up late in his case not coming home to their dorm for days to work on his music. Kihyun said that he should be more considerate of this, Hyungwon might actually bring this up if he decided to confront him about his jealousy. But of course, Wonho insisted that it was different. Sure he was working late and not coming back for days but he was alone at his studio at least, unlike Hyungwon who hang outs in night clubs with his DJ friends who, let’s just say a little bit too free soul.

Tonight was the same as well, Hyungwon wrote a note about going out with his friends. The other members didn’t pay enough attention because it’s usual for him to do so, but Kihyun eyeing Wonho from the corner of his eyes. Working silently on his cook while waiting for the older man’s next move.

Wonho was on the couch, accompanying their youngest watching a TV series called Game of Thrones. He didn’t seem interested though, he would occasionally checked his phone while yawning.

“Where’s Hyungwon?” the man asked, the whole room went silent  
“You didn’t know? He’s going out with his friends today too hyung” Changkyun innocently answered, Kihyun can see how Wonho’s shoulders tensed at the mention of _going out with friends_  
“Is it just me or he spends more time with his new friends recently than with us?” Minhyuk said

_Of course, Minhyuk had to add a salt to the wound._

“It’s just your feelings, I mean he always stays at dorm when we have free time so I think it’s nothing to be worry about if he started to hanging out with his friends” Kihyun said, trying to change the topic. Looking at Hyunwoo with desperate look  
“Besides I think it’s good for him, meeting with new people” Hyunwoo adds, Kihyun rolled his eyes

_Not really helping here_

Wonho suddenly stand up and walked towards his room  
“Where are you going hyung?” this time it was Jooheon  
“Out” was the only reply he got from Wonho, when he slam shut the door all members exchange looks

After a few minutes, Wonho was dressed in all black and wearing one of the choker he bought few days ago. His hair was styled down, making him look hotter than he already was.

But with his piercings

He didn’t bother to say anything and went straight to the door before stepping out.

“Do you think he’ll fine Hyungwon hyung?”  
“One way or another”

-

It was loud, crowded and smelled like sex. He didn’t understand why Hyungwon would hang out in this kind of place, this was one of exclusive gay clubs located in Seoul. Of course his friends must’ve convinced him to come here. Wonho was scanning the crowd, looking for a very specific turtle of his. Ignoring the looks people were giving him as they tried to grinds on him, Wonho not so gently pushed them away as he made his way to the bar.  
“One for me” Wonho said without looking at the bartender  
“Anything sir?” Wonho nodded, still trying to find Hyungwon. He was so damn sure his boyfriend came here because where else?  
The bartender quickly made his drinks and place it in front of him, the bartender follows his eyes.  
“Looking for someone?”  
“Maybe” Wonho said not really paying attention, he eyes scanning the room until they fixed on a tall figure in one of the VIP rooms, and it was Hyungwon, dressed in blue navy suit wearing leather harness underneath.

Wonho eyes glint in jealousy as he stare at the younger male, laughing innocently as one male wraps his arms around his shoulders.  
Hyungwon was never a fan of harness, he always groaning in protests when they had to do promotions in them, immediately removing the harness as soon as they changed their clothes. He doesn’t even budge when Wonho tried to coax him into wearing one when they were role playing, Wonho ball his fists unconsciously.  
“They are the DJ of this town” the bartender said, wiping the glasses. Wonho looked up to him in a questioning look  
“The guys you were staring, I mean. They’re like, the top predators here.” The bartender casually said  
“But they recently brought a new guy here a few times, that guy seems like he doesn’t know who he was hanging out with. Listen, if he’s your friend…” the bartender leaned down to whisper his next words  
“You better take him out of here, or better make him stay away from them. They are dangerous.” the bartender said, fixing his posture back.  
“One of the predators seems like has an eye for him” he said casually, Wonho gritted his teeth upon hearing what the bartender just said. Someone is trying to make a mess with him, he took the drink in front of him and gulped down the liquid and feel the burning sensation going down his throat before standing up, left some cash on the bar and immediately make his way to where Hyungwon is.

Hyungwon is still laughing, not aware of what happened around him or who approach their VIP room. His friends looked up and made some noises.  
“Hey, our fella!” one of the guy said, too happy for his own good.  
“You are one of Hyungwon’s friends right?” this time the guy beside Hyungwon said, Hyungwon looked up and was meet with Wonho’s fierce gaze.  
“Ho-“ Hyungwon words were cut off as the guy beside him slide his hand down to squeezed his ass cheeks, Hyungwon shot him a glare before trying to stand up but was caught by the guy  
“Hey hey hey, where are you going so fast? The night is still long. Come and sit down” the man said earning laughs from his teammates and the girls but Hyungwon pulled his hand harshly  
“No” he said looking at Wonho who was still silent, he gulped. He knew Wonho is mad right now.  
“Your friend can join us” before the guy can touch him Wonho stopped his hand, his grip was strong to the point of hurtful.  
“Touch what’s mine, and you’ll be waking up without this” Wonho growled at each words, the guy laugh  
“Oh? Possessive much aren’t we?” Wonho let go of the man’s hand but before anyone could process any words he punched the man and there was a sound of something broken, possibly his nose  
“You’ll learn not to touch what’s _mine_ ” Wonho said as he drags Hyungwon away, Hyungwon winced at the tight grip but says nothing as he was being dragged away from the club.  
Hyungwon was thrown in harshly into the car as Wonho sit on the driver’s seat, he started the car and drive at an unbelievably speed  
“Hyung, slow down the car! You’ll get both us killed!” Hyungwon said, trying to put some sense back in Wonho’s mind. But the elder didn’t say anything and continue driving.

They arrived at a 5 star hotel which owned by Wonho’s family, the receptionist immediately gave them the room without throwing any questions as Hyungwon was dragged to the room.  
He was thrown to the bed harshly as Wonho stared at him, his eyes shows nothing  
“Hyung are you-“  
“Strip”  
“What?”  
“I said… _strip_ ” Wonho said again, this time gritted his teeth. Hyungwon immediately followed his order and began to strip leaving him with only his boxer and the harness  
He feels so unbelievably exposed right now, especially with the harness wrapped around his body and Wonho’s intense gaze didn’t help much either  
“I never knew you have this thing for harness” Wonho said as he trails the harness from his choker to the leather strap that was connected to the ones around his waist, he tugged at the strap, at first lightly before he tightened his grip, making Hyungwon choked in the process  
“You’ve been very very bad, Hyungwon” Wonho said as he pushed Hyungwon’s fringe from his eyes  
_"I thought I made it clear that you are not allowed to go in night clubs like that?"_ The grip tightened  
_"No one is allowed to have a look of your beauty"_ Wonho caressed his cheek  
_"No one is allowed to get near to you... not even your friends"_ Wonho said as he gripped Hyungwon's chin, lifting his face up  
_"No one"_  
“I-I’m sorry” Hyungwon said not looking at his eyes  
**“Look. At. Me”** Wonho said as he tugs harshly at Hyungwon’s hair, making the boy whimper  
“I’m sorry” this time it sounds a lot firmer as Hyungwon stared into Wonho’s hungry eyes  
“That’s a good boy” Wonho smirked before crashing their lips together, it was intense, tongue battled for dominance as they deepen the kissed, almost a bruising one.  
Hyungwon moaned at the kiss and immediately wrapped his hands around Wonho’s neck, Wonho pulled apart before switching their position so that Hyungwon was straddling his lap now.  
“You are a very very bad boy” Hyungwon whimpered  
“I should punish you” he said again, tilting his head  
"But you broke every single rule I made... why should I even care about you?" Wonho tilted his head to the side, eyes glowing dangerously  
"N-no.." Hyungwon whispered  
“P-punish me… please” Hyungwon basically mewled into Wonho’s touch, Wonho smirked before sucking on his neck, turning the flesh into a purplish color, he licks and left butterfly kisses on Hyungwon’s chest before playing with his nipple, teeth dragging along the sensitive bud.  
Hyungwon moaned as he grabs Wonho’s red/purplish locks, unconsciously leaning closer to Wonho’s mouth, the elder male smirked as he took of his clothes, he was hard, cum leaking from his cock as Hyungwon stare at it hungrily.  
“You want it baby?” Wonho said as he strokes his member, licking his lips when Hyungwon kneeled in front of him before taking his cock in his hands. Hyungwon licks the head as he rolled his tongue before taking him all in. taking him so deep until Wonho’s cock hit the back of his throat. The perks of having Hyungwon as your boyfriend is that he was born with no gag – reflex. Wonho growled at the warmth engulfing his cock as he tugs at Hungwon’s hair harshly.  
“Good boy” Wonho said as he started to thrust in slowly, fucking Hyungwon’s pretty lips.  
Hyungwon was on the ninth cloud, feeling Wonho’s throbbing member inside his mouth, tasting the salt pre cum on his tongue as tears began to build up in the corner of his eyes.  
“Fuck” Wonho cursed as he took out his cock  
“Turn around, on your knees” Wonho took a bottle of lube as Hyungwon obeyed him, lifting his ass up in the air. Wonho whistled at the display before slapping the cheek, watching it jiggling and turned red.  
“Ahh hahh” Hyungwon moaned at the sting, Wonho squeezed a good amount of lube onto his palms and cock before thrusting inside Hyungwon’s entrance, he didn’t bother to prepare him, Hyungwon screamed in pain and pleasure. It feels like Wonho’s huge cock was ripping him in half, burning sensation on his lower part as the older male keep thrusting without letting him to adjust at the sudden action.  
“This is your punishment” Wonho said as he growled, ramming into the tight hole in and out mercilessly, slapping Hyungwon’s ass cheeks and watching them turned red.  
“Ahhh H-hyungghh” Hyungwon moaned at the much stimulation to his body, his ass cheeks began to sting too much for him to bear and Wonho ramming dead on his sweet spot didn’t help him either  
Hyungwon was a moaning mess under Wonho as he moaned when Wonho licked at his earlobe, he whimpered whne Wonho’s chest came in contact with his sweaty back.  
_“You are mine. And no one else to touch”_ Wonho growled before bitting his neck, gripping the strap of his harness to choke on him but not too harsh  
" _You have to follow every orders I gave you.. no going out without **my** permission"_  
“Mhhmm” Hyungwon moaned at the sensation  
“What was that?” Wonho asked, thrusting at a fast speed  
“I’mhh.. I’m yourshh.. Ah!”  
_“No one allowed to touch you expect me, mine only.”_ Wonho increasing his pace as they both nearing their climax  
_“Mine”_ he said growling at the word before filling Hyungwon in deep with his seed as the younger male cumming on the sheets and spurting some on his chest, Wonho ride his orgasm before falling to the side, looking at Hyungwon who’s trying to catch his breath  
“Never, hang out with those bastards again” Hyungwon lets out a small groan  
“I know hyung, can we not?” he said burying his face in Wonho’s neck, sniffling at the older male scent  
“I like your perfume”  
“Jealousy” Wonho said, stroking Hyungwon’s brown locks  
“hmmhh, why do I feel like the perfume is trying to mock me” Wonho chuckled at Hyungwon’s words  
“Please remind me to never make you jealous again”  
“Yeah?”  
“The sex is good, except the part you tore me in half” Hyungwon said as he began drifting off to sleep  
“I love you” Wonho said as he pressed a kiss on Hyungwon’s forehead  
“Love you too”

-

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a tempt to fulfill one request from MX request forum.  
> I decided a long time ago that I will be not taking any requests as you can see I've been dealing with insecurities about not meeting with people's expectations and about my writings as well.  
> But my friend told me that I should at least take responsibility for what I said, which taking two request before closing myself completely. But I contacted one of the moderator, said my reasons but the guilt keep eating me alive.  
> So here I am, trying for the last time. I keep rewriting this story over and over again. I have like 5 different writings for this one and finally I decided to publish this.
> 
> I am sorry to whoever sent the request, but I hope you'll like this. And I'm sorry for not meeting with your expectations.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
